


Of Nightmares and Memories

by AnneCumberbatch



Series: I saw London without you [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Memories, Poetry, Post-Reichenbach, Short, Stream of Consciousness, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneCumberbatch/pseuds/AnneCumberbatch
Summary: Stream of consciousness poem of fragmented thoughts after Sherlock leapt to his death and John tries to continue life without him.-------------I grab at a strangerPulling them out of their lifeTrying to pull you back into mineIt left me with empty hands
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: I saw London without you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689616
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	Of Nightmares and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> If viewing on a wide screen, pay mind to both sides.

Every night, I see you again

I see you stepping away from this life

Stepping away from me

Stepping out

Onto air 

Dropping

Pavement

Blood

God

Please

My friend

My heart

My life

Searching

Waiting

For something that will never arrive

Grey skies

An empty heart

A place that will never be filled

Your place

My life means

So little now

Did it ever mean anything at all

In every face I search for you

A glimpse

A moment

A fraction of your light

A hope

I see you on street corners

Your smile

Going into shops

Your hair

Getting into cabs

Your eyes

Disappearing around corners

Wait for me

I grab at a stranger

Pulling them out of their life

Trying to pull you back into mine

It left me with empty hands

Standing in the middle of a crowd

Not knowing where I was

Or if it even mattered

Because you’re not here

It doesn't matter where I am

This morning I took

Two mugs

From the cabinet

Set them on the counter

I realised my mistake

And walked away

Holding your mug

With a grip close to breaking

Cracking apart the white clay

Until the mug

Lies in shards

Like your head

On the pavement

Blood

God

I

Can't

Breathe

I need to

Breathe

Just

Breathe

Breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, critiques are always welcome.


End file.
